Nom
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Divers Docteurs, et diverses personnes à qui il a dit son vrai nom... Slash, het.


Titre : Nom

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Source : Doctor Who

Rating : PG-13

Genre : slash, het

Pairing : aucun. 2e, 3e, 4e, 9e, 10e Docteurs.

Spoilers :

La première fois que le Docteur dit son nom à quelqu'un qui n'était ni sa femme, ni un membre de sa famille... Ni le Maître, ce fut à Jamie.

Les choses s'étaient passées avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si cela avait été une évidence depuis le début. Pourtant, le Docteur savait à quel point Jamie avait dû travailler sur lui-même pour accepter ses propres sentiments. Il lui révéla donc son nom après leur première nuit passée ensemble. Il le lui avait glissé à l'oreille après l'avoir embrassé. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jamie comprenne tout de suite l'importance symbolique de ce qu'il venait de lui confier, mais contre toute attente, ce fut le cas. Jamie avait froncé les sourcils, un peu confus, puis lui avait gentiment souri et s'était collé contre son dos pour s'endormir. Il étendit un bras autour de sa poitrine et la grande main du jeune musicien se posa sur le cœur gauche du Docteur. Avant de s'endormir, blotti contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille "Tha gaol agam ort". Et le Docteur, sans avoir appris le gaélique, comprit que ses sentiments pour Jamie étaient réciproques.

*

La deuxième fois que le nom du Docteur fut prononcé, ce fut par le Maître. Jo était retenue prisonnière dans une cellule hermétique, et le Docteur tentait par tous les moyens de l'en faire sortir. Des gardes le surprirent en train de tenter de forcer la serrure et le conduisirent jusqu'au conseiller technique de l'empereur fou qui les avait attirés dans son monde : le Maître, assurément. Celui-ci s'était avancé vers le Docteur, très satisfait.

- Docteur, vous me voyez absolument ravi de votre visite.

- Maître, j'aimerais dire que c'est réciproque, mais mon assistante se trouve dans une cellule qui...

- ... Ne comporte pas la moindre aération et ne lui laisse approximativement que quarante minutes d'air respirable, je sais, murmura le Maître. Laissez-nous, dit-il aux gardes qui disparurent, dociles.

Le Maître attendit qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans le laboratoire, puis coupa tous les systèmes de surveillance de la pièce.

- Voyez-vous, Docteur, nous servons les mêmes desseins, une fois n'est pas coutume. Cet empereur est complètement fou, et j'ai appris, ce matin, et à mon grand regret par ailleurs, que celui-ci projetait de me faire assassiner une fois que j'aurais rempli ma mission à ses côtés. Or, vous savez combien ce manque de fair-play me rebute ; aussi, j'ai pris la décision de saborder sa tentative de conquérir la Terre en ajoutant quelques améliorations de mon cru à l'arme qu'il m'a commandée. Si vous acceptez de m'aider dans ce but, je ferai libérer votre amie, et dans la confusion, vous pourrez facilement vous enfuir.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, mais devant la gravité de la situation, il n'avait guère le choix. Il accepta. Le Maître sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Très bien, _très_ bien, Docteur. Vous êtes donc tout à moi pour quarante... Non, trente-sept minutes. Largement de quoi faire de la belle ouvrage. Et puis, je trouve que depuis l'épisode avec nos amis marins, nous faisons une plutôt bonne équipe, mmh ?... Hé quoi, Docteur ? Vous êtes bien silencieux, d'un coup...

- Je ne suis de votre côté que pour pouvoir m'enfuir de cette planète. Pourquoi m'accorder aussi vite votre confiance ?

Le Maître l'avait regardé, puis s'était approché de lui et lui avait soufflé son nom, son vrai nom, à l'oreille.

- En souvenir de nos belles années d'études. Allons, dit-il en s'attablant, au travail ! Nous avons une arme à saboter.

Le Docteur se mit lui-même au travail, en essayant de dissimuler son trouble.

*

La troisième fois qu'il dit son nom, ce fut à Romana. La gracieuse Dame du Temps blonde regardait le paysage, dans sa robe blanche, une ombrelle à la main, l'autre dans l'eau du canal, son canotier à cerises sur la tête. Il l'avait dit sans crier gare, comme ça, comme pour meubler la conversation. La jeune femme avait relevé brusquement la tête, stupéfaite.

- Do... Docteur !

- Oui ?

- Que... Vous... J'ai bien entendu ce que vous m'avez dit ?

- A quel propos, ma chère ?

- Heu, hé bien... Si je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle avec précautions, vous... Vous m'avez dit votre... Enfin, votre...

- Mon nom ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le Docteur l'avait regardée avec intensité, puis lui avait adressé un de ses fameux grands sourires pleins de dents avant de recommencer à faire avancer leur barque à grands renforts de perche et d'huile de coude.

- Tout à fait. Car, vois-tu, ma très chère Romana, je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant l'importance sentimentale que les Gallifreyens accordent à une telle révélation, mais étant donné que je t'aime et que j'ai de justes raisons de croire que toi aussi, je me disais que ce cadre bucolique, cette promenade sur barque et le fait qu'aucun monstre ne soit en train de nous poursuivre me paraissaient être un contexte idéal pour te le dire.

Romana l'avait regardé, et lui avait souri, les joues roses. Le Docteur lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse avant de tenter -à grand peine- une manœuvre d'accostage.

*

La quatrième fois que le Docteur dit son nom, ce fut à Rose. Ils venaient de sauver une énième planète en proie aux Cybermen. Une fois de plus, Rose s'était montrée d'un courage extraordinaire. Elle s'était assoupie sur les marches menant à la console de pilotage, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses bras. Le Docteur s'en aperçut après avoir lancé la procédure de dématérialisation.

- Rose ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'assit à côté d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la regarda longuement. Après des années passées à voyager seul, il avait désormais du mal à imaginer voyager sans elle, désormais. Il tendit une main incertaine, redoutant qu'elle se réveille, et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

Le Docteur resta quelques minutes ainsi, assis à côté de Rose endormie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voyageait avec elle, qu'il vivait avec elle. Il s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureux d'un compagnon de voyage. Mais comme toujours, le Docteur avait enfreint les règles. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de les avoir entendues maintes fois. Il savait que ses compagnons finissaient toujours par le quitter. Vieillesse, caprice spatio-temporel, destinée ailleurs que dans le TARDIS, excès d'aventures, les raisons étaient variées. Que ferait-il lorsqu'elle le quitterait, comme tous les autres ? Peut-être que s'il lui cachait ce qu'il ressentait, aurait-il plus de chance ?

Le Docteur lui murmura son nom, mais à voix si basse qu'elle fut couverte par le ronronnement des machines du TARDIS. Rose s'éveilla.

- Docteur ? Mmh... Je... Je crois que je me suis endormie.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, fit-elle en se relevant avec une grimace. Bonne nuit, Docteur. A demain !

- A demain, Rose !

Pourvu que tu me répètes cette phrase chaque nuit qui suivra, aussi longtemps que tu vivras, songea-t-il en la voyant disparaître dans ses appartements.

*

La cinquième fois que le Docteur entendit son nom, ce fut une inconnue qui le lui dit.

Une foule d'émotions le traversa quand il entendit le docteur River Song lui glisser son nom à l'oreille. Qui pouvait être cette femme ? La connaîtrait-il un jour ? L'aimerait-il ? Il l'avait connue si peu de temps... Cette ivresse de l'inconnu l'exaltait et l'effrayait à la fois.

Longtemps, il songea à cette femme, aux sentiments qu'elle avait dû lui inspirer, assez puissants pour qu'il lui révèle son nom. Allait-il l'aimer autant que sa femme, que Jamie, que le Maître -enfin, à sa manière-, que Romana, que Rose ? Il se souvenait des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour chacune de ces personnes à qui il avait fait cette révélation. La perspective de les éprouver encore l'emplissait d'aise et d'inquiétude. Serait-ce un amour simple et intense à la fois, fidèle et enthousiaste, comme celui qu'il avait partagé avec Jamie ? Un mélange de rivalité et de passion, comme avec le Maître ? Des sentiments courtois, amusés, empreints d'un raffinement tout Gallifreyen et teintés d'insubordination, comme ceux qu'il avait ressentis pour Romana ? Une passion toute en retenue, énorme, désespérée et réciproque, bien qu'il n'ait même pas pu la lui dire en face, comme avec Rose ?

Le Docteur ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à sa prochaine entrevue avec River Song.


End file.
